


Blood of Me

by Elektra Pendragon (elekdragon)



Category: Frank Herbert's Children of Dune (2003)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-07
Updated: 2012-09-07
Packaged: 2017-11-13 18:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elekdragon/pseuds/Elektra%20Pendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remastering of an old vid I did many years ago. This is the 5th version I've created since debuting it on my old website.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood of Me

**Author's Note:**

> Song: "Blood of Me" by Heather Nova  
> Created using Final Cut Pro X.  
> First attempt at posting a vid to AO3.


End file.
